


【触手卡】

by hatakechris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other, mob卡, 触手卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakechris/pseuds/hatakechris
Summary: 触手卡，还有mob卡，大名卡等，孕肚，产卵和一点樱卡，雌堕，仍然是口嗨文。
Relationships: mob卡 - Relationship, 触手卡
Kudos: 47





	【触手卡】

write.as   
群里脑了触手卡，用身体做温床培养触手的六火卡。

难得的成年体触手，因为虽然很能产卵但是产的卵很少能活到成年，无论是卵还是小触手都是很珍惜的药材，所以要好好培养，尤其战后很缺药材。

于是给触手找了母体，六火卡，小樱是负责人，负责帮卡管理身体状况，包括一周能射几次之类。

卡就把触手带在身边养了，像条小蛇，小樱每天来检查触手状况以及卡的身体状况，等调理得差不多了就可以让触手产//卵了。

要先测试，观察情况，所以一开始是在特殊病房里，卡就张着//腿躺在床上，为了防止挣扎手捆在头顶，腿向两边吊起来分开，已经养熟了的触手就在胯间爬来爬去，小樱还有一干科研人员医护人员就在玻璃窗外紧张地看着，屋内还有超高清的摄像头对准卡下半身记录着。

床单是全白的，卡身体也是白白的，只有唧唧颜色稍微深一点以及红艳艳的流水的穴口，是小樱帮忙做的扩张，非常耐心地搞了很久。触手爬来爬去终于找到了洞口，一开始就是好奇地转来转去，把腿间搞得湿漉漉的，后面本能开始察觉到了什么，慢慢就开始变大，一直隐藏的器官露了出来，繁殖的本能帮它把生殖器塞进了眼前温暖潮湿的洞口，一下子全插进去，还在用力往里捅，卡的小腹都能看得见凸起了。第一次可能太兴奋了，一直不射，把洞口周围的褶皱都撑平了，快乐活塞运动，搞得卡汁水四溢，卡已经被干she了两次了，失神了，py一波接一波的高潮，大腿痉挛，小腹也抽搐，射出来的精液被触手蹭在了小腹上，触手很好奇地分出一根细条在软掉的唧唧上缠着，还不停地戳马眼。

科研人员就很急说果然还是不行，还是先暂停吧六火都要晕过去了，小樱思索了下就摇摇头，咬咬牙说再等等，一边对老师喊话鼓励老师坚持。

小樱全神贯注地盯着老师，没注意到很多科研人员都悄悄硬了。

幸好触手很快射精了，抵着最深处先射出了白色的精液，然后才开始产卵，听到卡在里面说它开始产卵了就大家都欢呼起来，触手产卵很快，卡的肚子肉眼看见的开始凸起，凹凸不平的，看得出被塞了不少，像怀了三四个月的样子。

触手产卵结束就软趴趴地射出一堆粘液堵住了媚肉外翻的穴口，变小了趴卡肚子上不动了，小樱就进去轻轻把它捧起来交给科研人员研究去了。

卡在被产卵时候又射了一次，身上生理性泪水、汗水、精液、透明的淫液到处都是，小樱拿了块毛巾帮老师仔细擦干净，老师才勉强缓过神来，已经顾不上害羞了，不由自主地摸摸肚子，凹凸不平的。

小樱就在穴口摸了一圈，粘液堵得严严实实，一开始准备的肛塞都用不上了，所以接下来卡没法进食了，只能先吃兵粮丸，幸好触手分泌的这些东西营养足够支撑卵孵化和母体需要的营养。

产卵周期一般五到七天，触手回到卡身边了，更依赖卡了，时常就盘在卡手腕上，晚上还要把唧唧差到卡嘴里，给母体补充营养。

第五天时候卡肚子已经很大了，扶着腰办公开会，就算是宽松的火影袍都挡不住，大家都很期待这一波能孵化几个。大名知道这件事后就要六火开个直播生产的过程，因为大家都很关注，要让大名们和村民们都第一时间掌握情况。

为了直播的美观卡甚至该剃掉了唧唧毛。

小樱考虑到那天老师的身体的敏感性，为了避免老师射精失去力气，还锁住了老师的唧唧，卡看着女学生把自己的性器翻来覆去的摆弄，脸红得发烫，手都不知道往哪里摆。小樱就无奈地轻轻拍拍老师的屁股，“一会还不知道有多少人要看你产卵呢先习惯一天吧。”

老师的肚子已经沉甸甸地往下坠了，但是那层黏膜还没破，按一按揉一揉肚子里面水已经很多了，小樱就扶着卡在产房（其实和上面是同一间）走来走去，卡一头冷汗，看直播的人都等不了一直在问怎么还不生，卡就穿了个宽松的白袍，看大家都等不及了就掀开袍子掰开py对准摄像头给他们看，很无奈地说py被封住了还要等等。

黏液是透明的，可以看到六火被撑开的肠道里挤着的白色的卵。

都以为是等卵发育到一定程度黏膜就会自动破开了，但是眼下肚子都要涨破了那里还纹丝不动，小樱揉了揉老师的肚子说自己紧张得像是孩子他爹。

然后卵在卡肚子里孵化了，卡只觉得肚子一阵绞痛，樱赶紧扶他躺下，破壳而出的小触手捅破了黏液从里面爬出来，大家都看呆了，肠道里水一直流，小触手生下来就被带走研究了，四五根小触手挤在穴口晃来晃去想爬出来，还没有孵化的卵在松下来的空间滚来滚去，白浊的液体挂在深红色的穴口，卡被小触手和卵们操到了好几次干高潮。

卡生了两个小时才生完，肚子整个人已经虚脱了瘫软在床上，大触手一看母体得空了立即钻进了刚刚生产完的小洞里，畅通无阻，才刚刚平复的小肚子又被撑出了痕迹。

观众们都大呼过瘾。

第二天还没恢复过来的卡就被大名召见了，参加了大名的私人晚宴，第二天带着一肚子精液和新的扶持政策回到了木叶。

然后卡就通过手术在身体里放了个生殖腔，每次都会被触手操进去在里面射精排卵，这样py就不会被占用一个周，因为大名召见非常频繁，尤其很喜欢在卡揣着蛋的时候召见，把卡填得满满当当的，直播生产的时候让卡先直播把py里的精液抠出来。

因为药用需求很大所以木叶高价出售小触手（因为也很难活到成年），木叶赚得满满，卡几乎每个周都会直播被产卵或者产卵，大家也都很习惯六火挺着肚子的样子。

所以战后木叶恢复得特别快，是大家都很幸福的村子。

卡后来因为触手给的营养太多开始产乳，于是更受欢迎了，生产时候大触手就盘在他的胸口喝奶，两边乳头随时都又红又肿，不停分泌奶水，揉起来手感特好，软绵绵的肌肉没有任何抵抗力的被揉出各种形状。

后来卡干脆就退位了，经济已经恢复得差不多了，但是还要建设，专心一波接一波地生产，生殖腔经常被灌得满满的。卡当了顾问，时常需要和各国大名沟通，出席各种宴会，后来黑市上还流出六火在大名府上挺着肚子被轮奸的DVD，据说大名府上所有人都非常熟悉六火的身体，连同别国的大名也赞不绝口。

虽然大名出来辟谣了说只是友好询问照例开会商讨木叶发展而已。

没说出口的就是大家都喜欢一边插六火一边讨论，喜欢咬着六火的奶子，开会前先让挺着肚子的六火轮流给他们口交而已，开完会有宴会也不过是正常流程，卡身为六火用身体招待大家也很正常。

后期卡已经非常习惯被轮奸了，也习惯不用前面高潮了，肚子没有被射满还会有点不习惯，奶水多到一会不被吸就会漏出来。

五大国的高层基本都操过卡了。

后来玩腻了送回来了，让卡也鼓励鼓励木叶的忍者，任务完成得好的就可以操卡了，经常开着直播大张着腿给大家看小穴吃唧唧的样子。


End file.
